


Conquerors

by AndrelWilliam



Series: Kontim单词PWP系列 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Earth-3, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Talon - Freedom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: Ultraboy!Kon X Talon!Tim ABO设定发情期肉 PWP提及Jondami和终夜，大米是夜枭亲儿子





	Conquerors

当Kon-el睁开眼睛看到这个世界，他就基本断定Timothy Drake，Owlman的第三位Talon就是他的人。

就像Ultraman所说的，Thomas是个强大、美丽、聪慧的生物，是这个星球上的人类中最有价值的，因此当你在操着他的时候，也能享受最酣畅淋漓的快乐。虽然Kon一直不相信像是Owlman那样令人毛骨悚然的疯子能甘愿在Ultraman的身下，这或许涉及什么交易，甚至是Owlman用来操控Kal的方式。但终究是成功了。

而Kon不一样，Tim就像是一只野猫，总是在他面前神出鬼没。Tim从不掩饰自己的Omega身份，他也深知这能够撩拨Kon的心弦。他总是飞快地出现在Kon的面前然后消失，或者是释放出信息素看着这个少年在痛苦地挣扎。他很清楚Kon想要他，想要把他摁在地上撕碎他的衣服粗暴地强暴他，用自己的阴茎贯穿Tim狭小的、未经人事的后穴。但他太聪明了，随时随地都能看穿Kon。他甚至在发情期的时候引诱Kon但准备好足够的蓝氪和黄太阳灯，在Kon无能为力的时候抚摸着他的阴茎忘情地喊着他的名字自慰。但Tim不允许Kon主动碰他，即使在他一时兴起的时候愿意给Kon口交，但他禁止在这段关系中处于任何一丁点的被动地位。

每当性爱结束，Kon总会暴怒不已。Kon甚至想直接把他的脑额叶烧掉让他彻底成为自己的性爱娃娃。但他做不到，即使曾经幻想过看着Tim漂亮的棕色瞳孔逐渐失去神采。

Kon感受到挫败，相反——他的兄弟Jor面对他的Talon的时候却游刃有余。即使Jor比自己小上不少，但对付Damian Wayne——Owlman之子的时候却没有遇到过问题。要知道Damian的脾气非常暴戾，总是遇到一丁点不顺心的事情就杀人如麻。但当Kon又一次经历Tim折磨死人的发情期之后，Jor毫不留情地嘲笑了他大哥还没上垒的事实，顺便吹嘘Damian的身体有多敏感多柔软。

两个孩子还没成年就早早开了苞的确让Kon更加挫败，但之后Jor告诉他——对付Talon的秘诀只有攻心为上，必要时候的示软会让自己得到真正想要的东西：在任何时候，他都会无限容忍Damian的小性子，杀掉他任何看不爽的人，拿到他任何想要的东西。这点Kon倒是早有体会，Jor和Damian的基地不如说是个养殖农场，各种乱七八糟的动物养在里面由专人照料，都是Jor讨好Damian的方法。

于是Tim想要什么呢？Kon陷入了沉思。

 

送他他喜欢的东西？帮他抢地盘？帮他杀人？这都没用，还会被Tim一眼看穿。Kon觉得自己挠秃头发都没办法想出讨好Tim的方法了，而且其他人对他明目张胆的意图还暗暗嘲笑。Kon觉得心烦意乱，这才有了一次“清理行动”之后他被一个站街女无意识地推入旅馆房间，两人互相撕扯起对方的衣服。

说实话Kon觉得这种一股廉价香水味的Omega真的是很恶心，但对方褐色的长发和娇小的身材又让他有了一点点兴趣。他眯起眼睛在昏暗的灯光下粗暴地扯开对方的黑色内衣，想象这具颤抖冰凉的肉体是属于那个婊子Timothy的。当Kon解开裤子，自己的巨物让对方吃了一惊。她想上来帮忙，但Kon粗暴地打断了她，自己撸了几下就等着她坐上来。

这时候一声枪响，Omega温热的血液和白花花的脑浆喷洒在Kon的脸上。Kon惊呆了，而刚才那个赤身裸体的Omega已经成为脸上被开了个洞的恶心尸体。当他把她丢到一边擦了擦脸，他发现他面前站着全副武装的Timothy Drake。

就是这个。Kon兴奋地瞪大了眼睛，看着Tim第一次流露出自己的愤怒而不是戴上那一张傲慢的面具。Tim在他的注视下冷冰冰地把自己的面罩扔在一边，身上还穿着一身戎装半点未露。Kon舔了舔舌头，盯着Tim手脚并用爬上床，盯着自己那根已经竖起来的擎天柱。

“Tim，我……”  
“闭嘴，你敢动我的就把你的命根子割掉——你信吗？”

Kon点了点头，但他的内心已经飘飘欲仙。他就喜欢Tim现在这个失去了冷静、空气中都能嗅出来醋味的样子。Tim已经跪在他的身上，双手慢条斯理地解开手爪，接着手伸到自己的腰带上。

Kon忍不住颤抖起来，他就喜欢Talon这身繁重的紧身皮革，Tim的小身板也可以穿得非常辣——在战斗中Kon多次偷看Tim的小屁股，幻想它们在自己手里被玩弄的样子。  
这时候，Tim把自己的手指伸到后穴草草地做着扩张，像猫一样地弓起背把脸贴在Kon的耳侧——那诱人的、美妙的喘息声统统灌入Kon的耳朵里，Kon强忍住把Tim摁倒在床上的欲望微笑着盯着他。果然，Tim看着Kon无动于衷表情慌乱了，他收起讨好的表情直起腰坐在Kon硕大的阴茎上——

“呲——”不得不说Tim不得当的扩张对于Kon的庞然大物没有多大用处，Kon简直是把Tim撕裂开的。但或许是得益于Omega的天赋，一开始的痛楚逐渐转化成令人陶醉的欢愉。Kon难以自持地将自己向Tim最柔软的深处捅去，那柔软紧致的内壁狠狠地吮吸着他的阴茎。Kon揉捏着Tim的屁股，稍微掰开后穴让自己的阴茎可以进入得更深。即使不在发情期，Tim柔软的身躯也很好适应了这些。他把双脚紧紧缠上Kon的腰，毫不顾忌地在Kon的耳边浪叫着让Kon舔舐着他的耳朵。很快Kon就敲打着Tim的子宫口了，那个Omega最隐秘、最柔软的地方——

一把蓝氪石的利刃抵在Kon的脖颈，吓得Alpha还没成结就泄了出来。这回，Talon总算是得意地笑了起来，他的眼神中又回归了那份骄傲和傲慢——是Kon讨厌的那种。  
“不许标记我。”Tim轻笑着从Kon身体里退出来，撸了一下射了出来。Kon看着Tim情迷意乱脸色发红的样子，舔了舔嘴唇。

 

我抓住了Tim的命门，Kon心想。第一次做爱却如此颜面扫地，他势必要讨回来。从此之后，Kon一改昔日痴迷Tim的作风，逐渐开始在女孩中间游走。很快他受到了青睐——Cassie Sandsmark，那名可爱的亚马逊女孩。虽然身为亚马逊人她并没有ABO性别，但Kon觉得她火辣的身材足够让Tim吃醋了。他并没有公开他的伪装恋情，而是公开地不断地和Cassie调情。可怜的女孩最终完全沦为了Kon的工具，每天幻想着这个男孩和她未来的一切——然而，Kon与她亲昵地牵着手，眼睛却瞥到了Tim的怒火。

Kon知道Tim一定猜得出他的意图，但他就赌Tim一时的冲动。他们之后果然又上了几次床，有一次还是Kon深夜疲倦地回到家突然发觉被子里有一个全裸的、熟睡的Tim。Talon的诱惑方式层出不穷，但Tim始终未让Kon标记他或是在他身体里成结。而与此同时Kon又在一次次挑战着Tim的底线，在和Tim疯狂一夜之后第二天又和Cassie亲密无间。

或许还没有成功，Tim就会割掉他的老二。Kon转念一想，不，Tim爱死他的老二了。碍于Diana，Tim也没办法杀掉Cassie。Kon在一次又一次试探中的得逞，而Tim自然也不打算被牵着鼻子走，他们反而有了一种你来我往、水到渠成的默契。

 

然而Cassie不耐烦了，在一次逼问中她大喊“你到底是不是喜欢我”，而Kon卡了壳。这段暧昧关系立即结束了，留给Kon的只有脸上一个红手印。Kon内心燃起一股挫败感——他的计谋最终还是失败了……

“你被甩了？”夜空中Talon的镜片徐徐生辉，Tim脱下面罩，微笑地看着Kon。

Kon心烦意乱，Cassie对他的哀怨已经传遍了整个辛迪加，连Kal都来和他说不要玩弄队友的感情。现在Tim获胜了，他一如既往地获胜了：脸上还带着Kon最讨厌的那种精明的笑容。

“我没有被甩，我本来就不喜欢她。”Kon直白地说。

“心情不好？”Tim咧了咧嘴，弯下腰凑近蹲在天台上闷闷不乐的Kon，“夜巡结束之后，你来我的安全屋。”

Kon猛然抬头，然而Talon已经不见了——这是一个邀约，而且在凑近他的那一瞬间，他闻到了一股从未闻过的甜腻芳香。他该不会……？

 

夜巡之后他迫不及待地闯进Talon的安全屋，果然一进门他就闻到一股浓郁、诱人、甜美的香味。Kon立刻就硬了，阴茎在裤子里发胀，脑海里只想象着他赤裸的、美丽的Talon。每次做爱的时候Tim白皙的皮肤都很容易留下痕迹，所以当Tim一点一点剥下自己的衣服的时候对于Kon来说是一种享受。

当他走进卧室的那刹那，房间里溢满的Omega信息素好像在他脑子里爆炸。他从未在没有防护措施的情况下离一个发情期的Omega这么近过，更何况是他的Omega——Kon的脑子里已经开始翻腾，全身心都欢呼雀跃着发出信息素回应着对方。他想念Tim小巧可爱的身躯和紧致的小穴，而现在他看到了他——Tim脸颊红晕，绞紧了被子连制服都未脱掉。但他的呼吸急促、心跳过速，在Kon进来的一刹那就探出头拼命呼吸着Alpha的信息素，双眼着迷地看着他。

“Tim……”Kon内心却有了不小的震撼，他没有见过Tim发情的样子，而现在他看见了：如果说平时的Tim真的像是黑夜中可怕的猫头鹰，而现在Tim就像一只被情欲所征服的小猫。他搂住Tim，而后者还不断地往他身上蹭，想多吸收一些Alpha的信息素。

噢天哪——Kon看着Tim颤抖着把他的裤子脱下，着魔地握住Kon的勃起。一下，两下，Tim闭着眼睛含着它几乎不用太好的口活，信息素就在房间里一瞬间拉到了顶点，Kon忍不住摁着他的头顶到了喉咙。Tim呜咽了一声，这时意识到自己失控的Kon赶紧把Tim拉开，但Tim对打断他的深喉并不开心，以为Kon不满意他的动作弯下腰更仔细地服务着Kon。

他灵巧的小舌头舔舐着他的马眼，温热的口腔包裹着他的柱身。Kon觉得头皮酥酥麻麻，下身的快感直接传到大脑。他的手也没有停歇，一只手托着他的腰而另一只手解开他的制服探进他的后穴。

他的后穴湿得一塌糊涂，Kon摸索着感觉到手上沾满了黏糊糊的体液，一用力直接把Tim的制服撕了个粉碎。下身一瞬间暴露在空气里让Tim愉快地倒吸了一口冷气，还用力蹭了蹭Kon的手掌。Kon摁住他的头：“继续，宝贝。”Tim乖巧地继续大力吞吐着阴茎，摇着屁股随着Kon的手晃动。

Kon的手指探进了他的后穴，那里温热、紧致，他毫不费力地伸进去三只手指，在来回刺穿的时候Tim颤抖着呜咽，后穴死死地咬住手指。Kon沉醉于情迷意乱的Tim，但他湿漉漉的小穴和求欢的姿态令他胆战心惊，Tim身体里的每一处都叫嚣着需要Kon，需要他的Alpha来操他。Kon有生以来第一次感受到Omega的柔软和美丽，他急切地用他的另一只手抚慰着他的Omega，探索着他的肌肤。

Tim已经23岁了，忍受孤单的发情期也已经有8年了。Kon心想，他就应该在第一次见到Tim的时候，他15岁分化成一个Omega的时候就标记他的。这样后面无数个发情期他们都将这样在床上度过。Tim呆在床上等着自己用粗大的阴茎喂饱他的小穴，可以怀着他的孩子……他本能的繁殖冲动却让他清醒过来，他内心残存的理智恍惚之间跳出来，他的脑海里回荡着的不再是Tim求欢的场面，而是Talon冷笑的样子——他、他知道自己还没输，这是Talon对他最后的考验。他的理智愈发清晰，他如果沦为一个沉溺发情期的蠢货，那他一辈子都输给了Talon，一辈子都成为Talon的奴隶了。

他忍耐着自己的不适抱起Tim，轻轻拍打着他的脸颊：“Tim，醒醒——你还有意识吗？”

“当然。”Tim迷离的眼神转瞬即逝，露出一个Kon最熟悉的、最得意的微笑，“怎么啦，你不是想标记我吗？”

“我想，”Kon出乎意料地诚实，“但我要你的许可。”

Tim的眼睛阖上再度抬起的时候，他眼神中流露出了惊讶：“如果我说不可以呢？”

“那我就不会标记你。”Kon缓慢地舒了一口气，他内心的欲望渐渐被压抑住了，脑子前所未有地清晰与理智——混沌的、难以纾解的性欲逐渐转换成了强烈的依恋。Kon在内心感叹，他终究是没能逃脱Talon的束缚，一步步无法遏制地堕入深渊，再也没有人能比得上Talon的滋味，再也没有人能像他这般让自己动心——他恐怕再也无法摆脱Tim了，Tim不仅仅成为他的Omega，也将会是他唯一的Omega。

“傻瓜。”Tim抬起头捧起Kon的脸，手指轻轻划过他的脸颊、嘴唇。当Tim吻上Kon的时候，一直压抑在Kon内心的火苗一跃而起，在头顶炸成了烟花。真是奇妙，Kon心想，明明他们做了这么多次，但却第一次接吻。Tim的吻和他不一样，他自己热辣又敏感，但吻起来却温柔又美好。Tim的舌头一点点与Kon的纠缠着，嘴唇柔软得像是焦糖布丁。等到一吻慢慢结束，Kon调皮地咬了咬Tim的下唇——这个男孩因为缺氧而脸颊微红，嘴唇也红肿发烫。然而他的眼神终于放下了傲慢的伪装，流露出满满的爱意。

现在，他们已经无需多言。Kon的吻轻盈地落在Tim的脸颊、脖颈、胸口。Tim眯着眼睛，肆意地将自己舒服的喘息声灌入Kon的耳中，直起身子把自己完全扶在Kon的肩上。“快点，笨蛋。”Tim急促而高温的话语响了起来，Kon这才注意到Tim的下身几乎将床单浸湿，粉嫩的小穴在自己的巨物旁边磨蹭着。

Omega在发情期时期的柔韧性的确超乎了Kon的想象，但Kon还是比了比感觉自己完全勃起的阴茎会撑坏自己的Omega。他腾出双手捧起Tim的屁股，轻而易举地在穴道里插进三根手指慢慢扩张。情迷意乱的Tim不满意地挥起手想推倒Kon自己来，但手举了一半却恍惚失了神，尖叫了一声——Kon咬住了他的乳头，很快在灵巧的舌头下Tim的乳尖挺立起来，身体也愈发柔软。

“不……Kon……”Talon仅剩的羞耻心让Tim试图推开Kon，但他身体染上的淡粉色却出卖了自己。等到Kon放过他，Tim羞红了脸低头看到自己湿淋淋的乳尖，第一次产生了对Omega本能的惊诧——但下一秒，一股疼痛撕裂了他，Tim双手止不住地挣扎着Kon不得不强行抱住他。虽然Tim已经身处发情期而Kon又竭力做了扩张，但完全勃起的氪星人阴茎还是粗壮得吓人。Tim的双脚被高高地叠起好让Kon可以完全进入他的小穴，但Tim还是觉得自己像是被根滚烫的铁棍捅了一样——他甚至能清晰地感受到Kon硕大的龟头在一点一点挤进自己身体深处，这时候他就止不住地后悔为什么要一开始扑上去给Kon口交。

Kon显然已经抑制不住自己，即使Tim不断求饶也没能放过他。最终Kon完全进去了，Tim感觉自己可能会被Kon操死在床上——他之前从未试过全身心交给Kon-el，现在后悔也没有用了。

“Tim……你还好吧？”Kon试探地问着，Tim挣扎着翻了个白眼。“都进来了，还不快动。”他心想着自己或许是唯一一个能被氪星人标记的人了，对于Damian也算是小胜一筹。然而他马上就后悔了，Kon的力气很好地掌握在把他操死的边缘，睾丸击打臀部极其淫糜的声音一下一下传来——如果不是被基因改造过，Damian会不会被Jon操死在床上？Tim心想，但Omega的天赋很快弥补了他身体素质上的差异，体液很好地起到了润滑的作用，而Tim的屁股也下意识地随着Kon的动作摇摆。

他发出极其甜腻、萎靡的一声浪叫几乎把他自己都吓了一跳，但Kon很快意识到他终于找对了地方。接着Kon一遍又一遍地大力撞击着Tim的敏感带，性的愉悦不仅仅极大地刺激了Tim的大脑，他的身体也变得更加敏感。Kon感觉到Tim的小穴在撞击之后都会绞紧。他咽了口口水，再这样下去他要把持不住了。而Tim也一样，Tim的阴茎早都挺立着不断流着前液。要不然自己拦着，估计Tim早都撸出来了。

“呜呜……Kon……求求你……求求你……”Tim的眼泪一滴一滴掉在氪星人的手臂上，脸上写满了情欲无法发泄出来的不满。与此同时，Tim的小屁股也不安分地扭动着，滚烫的后穴差点把Kon夹出来。

没想到一向杀人不眨眼的Talon在床上会是这样的可爱，Kon总算感受到了Kal所说的那种“酣畅淋漓的快乐”，也感觉到自己心甘情愿跪在Tim面前祈求他的宠幸。最终在Tim喘息的片刻，Kon将自己的阴茎退出来再重重地撞到最深处。Tim无意识地睁大了眼睛，他一瞬间被操射，忘情地沉醉在高潮里。此刻他柔软的身体舒展开来，本能地露出脖颈上发烫的腺体，而他的身体深处最后的关卡已经打开了。

“有点痛，你忍一下。”Kon最后低声说道，但不知道Tim还有没有意识。他狠狠咬上Tim的腺体，转瞬间Tim甜腻的Omega气息就染上了自己的色彩，同时他也撞进了Tim的子宫，Alpha的结将两人牢牢地固定在一起，浓稠的精液大量涌入了Tim的身体。

Kon看着自己的爱人已经闭上了眼睛沉沉睡去，吻了吻他的前额搂着他倒在了一片狼藉的床上。等结消退还要很长一段时间，Kon低头看着Tim因为他的精液而显得鼓鼓囊囊的肚子，居然有些害羞了。

 

当Tim睁开眼睛，Kon还把自己搂在怀里。结已经差不多消退了，但下身的疼痛还没消退，嗓子也痛的不行。Tim的动作让Kon惊醒了，他把拾起被子把爱人裹成一团，拍了拍他的头想着自己要去做点什么吃的。发情期还会持续很长时间，想必Tim应该有所准备。

然而Tim拉住了他的手。

“这么快就要走啊。”Tim脸上的情欲并未消散，乖巧地盯着Kon的脸，在他的注视之下含住他的手指。

 

然后他们在厨房里又来了一次❤~

-END


End file.
